


Make Him Beg For It

by Gonardo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky leaves Steve a note asking him to meet up, only it's in Russian. So he asks Nat to translate it for him...<br/>What is to come after being apart for so long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the note

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on adding more, just wanted to get this posted.  
> I miss my laptop! *wails*

"Are you sure about this, Cap?" Natasha asks right before blowing a bubble. She wore a pare of jeans that hugged her curves and a form fitting tank top with a jacket and combat boots to finish the outfit.

"I'm sure, Nat. Gotta find answers somehow." He still had the note in his hand, like he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. It was written in Russian, so he had come to see his good friend to see if she could translate it for him.

"Like that?" She asks in a slightly changed tone. Meaning he wasn't armed, in street clothes even going as far as to wear the hat and glasses. He was walking in blind.

 

"Like this." Steve looked over at her, spread out over the couch, feet hanging over the arm rest. "I'll let you know if I need any help."

"Okay." Didn't bother with saying things like 'he isn't in his right mind' or 'this could be a trap' even 'I don't want either of you to get hurt' It wouldn't do any good. "See you soon. Use protection." Tosses out as Steve turns to leave, back straightening even further. Giggles behind the bubble gum as the red reaches his neck.

*

"So this is the place." Didn't know what he was expecting, since Bucky was still laying low. The place was in a run down part of town, once budding with booming business, now looking like a ghost of itself with large looming factory buildings. Age showing in the cracks along the bricks here and there, what windows weren't broken out were covered in layers of dust. Some were short and wide, others tall and eerie. So far the crime rate in this part wasn't as bad as one would assume. So Steve could park his bike and not have to worry hunting some down junkie or a beginner. He wanted his focus centered on the man he was here to see...

Sighing, he put his hands in his pockets, the weather cooler than normal this time of year, hunches his shoulders down and walks into what he hopes is the right building.

*

Bucky watches him from the upper story, blue gray eyes tracking the blonde as he looks behind him every now and then. His body comes alive at that familiar sight, it was a shock during the war to see him looming over him. He grew in size but not in heart, no he always had a big heart. Bucky rubbed his metal arm over the the flesh arm, over the goosebumps popping up. The memory is hazy, but there.

*

"Bucky?" The voice echoes up to him.

Turns when the man comes into view. Sits in the window sill, back pressing against glass. He was in dark jeans and a t-shirt and a leather jacket, hair clean and long. A few days worth of stubble on his jaw, lips slightly parted as he watches the man before him look around the room.

"Steve." That was all he said, voice cracking due to disuse, but it played along Steve's senses.

Bucky gets up and saunters towards Steve, eyes slowly undressing him, causing the other man to back up. "Been a long time, Buck. Been thinking about you." He swallows. Suddenly Bucky is there, in his space, smelling of sin and madness. Their mouths crash together, the brunette's hungry, eating at the blonde's, seeking entrance. They both moan as their slick tongues slide along one another. Steve tastes the tobacco and a hint of vodka coming from his lover, while his own is a combination of coffee and pastries. Steve feels his knees grow weak, head light, as the man whom he always loved grabs his ass cheeks and squeeze. He pants along the stubbled jaw as Bucky goes to mouths his neck, sucking bruises only to watch them fade. Shudders when the metal hand trails under his shirt, finding the dimple above his muscular buttocks. "Oh god, Buck. Keep going." He leans his head back and clenches his eyes shut as Bucky bites into his throat, cold digits find the cleft, trailing softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please, I want it." 

"Hold on a second." He goes to find a blanket and lays it on the floor, before taking off his clothes, not at all shy before his long time lover. Dark hair grew back, but not as thick as before, sprinkled across his pecs and around his ever perky nipples. Then along his navel to travel down to a neat patch above his now erect cock. He absently strokes it with his flesh hand, eyes mostly black with pupils blown wide watching Steve as he undressed. As soon as their clothes were shed, they come together again, kissing passionately, Bucky tilting his head to deepen it and turn it filthy. Steve pulls back and lowers to his knees, and grabs the leaking cock before him.

"I missed this so much." Licks his lips before leaning forward to lap at the slit, the flavor bursting across his taste buds. "I spent many nights dreaming about this." He grabs it with his right hand and cups the tight sac with his left, licking the tip, playing with the skin that protected it. Then bobs his head and takes it down half way, sucking hard, hears Bucky's soft surprised groan, removes his fist to take the rest in.

"Fuck!" He takes his fingers and places them over Steve's throat to feel his cock distend it over and over. "Can I?" He asks and Steve nods. Opens his mouth wider and relaxes so the brunette can thrust his hips and fuck into his mouth, his balls bumping his chin. Steve's tongue is velvet against his erection, causing his toes to curl. "I'm gonna cum, shit Steve." The blonde pulls back so that Bucky will cum on his face, moans out loud when it happens. Then wipes at his with his fingers and laps at it, enjoying the taste...


	2. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, stucky style
> 
> The note will be talked about next chapter.
> 
> All screw ups are mine and mine alone.

Bucky trailed his fingers over Steve's features, sensitive pads tracing over his jaw, down his throat, then back up to swirl in his own semen before bringing it to the blonde's mouth, tracing his lips. Steve accepts it with a hum, licking the digits, then over his own lips, lashes fanning across his cheeks. 

Bucky feels his legs give out, so he kneels before his lover before bringing their mouths together in a dirty kiss, tongues being sucked, lips being tugged on by strong white teeth, lots of moaning and panting. Steve traces the muscular torso before him, feeling it bunch and move, but then he's being lowered down onto his back. Bucky breaking away to trail down his flushed chest covered with sweat, feels the tongue flick across his nipple causing him to hiss. Over his abs before his cock is being pumped, the brunette spits on the tip to make it easier to stroke over it. Steve's abs bunch, his breath punched out of him. "Please!"

"The captain, so easily giving orders, begging me to suck his cock." Bucky smirks before licking into the slit, where pre-cum bubbles out, so he laps it up, purring.

"Come on Barnes!" He cants his hips upwards, seeking the warm suction of his mate's mouth.

"Since you asked so nicely." He bobs his head down, brown hair a curtain over his features, but Steve manages to get a glance at red swollen lips move over him, saliva glistening over the skin. Bucky makes a slurping sound, then swallows the cock down his throat, that's all Steve needed. He cums with a choked cry, old habits sinking in.

"Mmm." Bucky pulls back after Steve gives once last week spurt. Then their mouths fuse again, Steve sucking on his lover's tongue, seeking his own unique flavor. "Fuck, you taste so fucking good baby." They pet each other, palms roaming, finger nails raking, hips being hugged by strong thighs. With the serum running through their veins, it takes no time for them to be ready again. Bucky has a little surprise for his lover. "I'll be right back." He gets up to find the special lube in his pocket, stalking back over, cock heavy between his legs. Spreads the liquid along his metal fingers, Steve watches with blown pupils. 

The blonde tilts his hips up, but Bucky has him turn over. "Spread yourself, I wanna taste before I finger you ready." The rosy pucker is now exposed, flinching slightly when Bucky blows warm air over it. He spreads his tongue over it, taking in the musk and whatever soap he used earlier in the day, flicks over the hole over and over, causing his longtime lover to gasp in pleasure. When it spreads slowly, he opens his mouth to praise Steve. "That's it, so beautiful, turn back over, I got you." Sneaks his fingers along the cleft, causing the blonde to hiss. Sinks the cold metal finger into the tight heat, watching the flesh give for the silver, his stomach clenching. Steve sobs out a breath. "Okay?"

"Yeah, a little cold, but I'm good." 

"Think you can take another?" He asks.

"Yeah." Nods. Groans out when another finger joins the first, the metal arm making a sound as he twists his wrist just so. Then a buzzing started. Steve's eyes go wide. "What the hell?"

"You'll see." It was so he could sense weakness in glass windows, vibrating to show where he could break it. But now it was being used to tease his boyfriend's prostate. "Let me know when I get there." He crooks his fingers...

"Shit!" Steve breaks down and babbles. "Right there, yeah, right there, oh Buck. Press harder, I can take it..." Bucky turns up the pressure and tilts his hand upwards just as Steve presses down. Eyes already glazed, mouth swollen from kisses, open.   
Bucky hums, then sets it at a pulsating stream, tapping the spot, fingers vibrating for a second, then stops as he moves back, to go back to the buzzing.

Steve's cock is hard again, an angry red, it starts to jerk and twitch with every pulse he feels inside. "Come on baby, only I can hear you... Let it out..." Steve starts to moan then, and doesn't stop as the pleasure builds. "That's it."

"Don't stop, oh fuck. Bucky!" He grabs the flesh arm and squeezes just as his eyes close shut, hips jerking up and down. "Feels so fucking good, oh shit. I'm close." Three milking taps later, Steve's eyes blink open and he's lost. He lets out a pained sound as his cock erupts, thick ropes of cum arching in the air, it goes on for ever yet not long enough. He's a sobbing mess, quivering with pleasure and pain.

Bucky slowly removes his fingers, petting the blonde's thigh, and leans down to kiss him. And when he comes to he says the first thing that comes to his mind. "Come home with me..."


	3. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha tells Steve more about the note, and teases him like a good friend would.  
> Where did the fluff come from? goodness...enjoy. (mixed with smut of course *winks*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Bucky as a strong person on his own, but I believe he thinks that Steve is what makes him a better person, and wanted to explore that thought for a bit.  
> I googled terms of endearment in Russian and came up with this one, so let me know if I flubbed that up.  
> And one more thing, I lost track how many times Steve...er, came. Oops.

While Bucky slept next to him ever so still that it was frightening in a sense, he gets up to call Natasha, to ask her a quick question. “Hello.”

“Hey Nat. Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatcha need?”

“What did that note say?” He asks, feeling his cheeks burn from embarrassment.

“Oh, that.” Her voice changed slightly. “It said to meet him, alone in which you did, the address and then he signed off.”

“Nothing else?”

“Ever heard the phrase 'moya solnishka?'”

“Um, not that I seem to recall, why?” Waits a beat. “What does it mean?” Gets met with silence. “Nat?”

“He's calling you his sunshine.” There was a touch of humor in her voice, and he knew for a fact she had a shit eating grin plastered on her face. He felt his face heat up.

“What?!”

“You heard me. Didn't know James had it in him for a booty call.” This time she gives a pleased giggle.

“Not funny!”

“Whatever you say, sunshine.” She's still laughing by the time he hangs up, and nearly startles out of his own skin when he feels Bucky wrap his arms around him.

“Sorry, my arm cold?” He asks while trying to pull away before Steve grabs for his wrists to stop him.

“No, didn't know you were there. Too busy being annoyed with Nat.”

“What did Natalia do this time?” Hears the grin in his lover's voice.

“Tease me just like she always does.” Whimpers softly when Bucky presses his lips against his shoulder, then nibbles. “I asked her to translate the note for me, and she did. Do you really call me your sunshine in Russian?” That causes the brunette to pause before ducking his head.

“Yes, I do.”

“Why, I was always pain in the ass, you had to haul me out of fights left and right. You always looked after me.”

“You saved me, more than once, you know. I seen this little guy carrying around this big heart and wanting to fight for what he thinks is right. You always had courage to face them head on, I liked being behind the lines, hidden from sight. That changed though.”

“That wasn't you.”

“It was.” Squeezes Steve to keep him silent for a moment. “That was me trapped in there, I was doing as I was told. For the greater good. I had no choice really, do it or die. I had to find you.” The blonde gasps out loud, shuddering.

“Oh, Buck.” Whispers out the words.

“We're together, we have this moment and that is what should matter. You are the sun, lighting up the way. I am being pulled to you, all that time.”

“You were always the strong one.”

“No, I wasn't, I hid behind you, this persona. I don't know the last time I was able to be myself.” Steve makes a wounded sound. “But I'm willing to try.” Begins kissing the nape of the neck in front of him, burying his face into the crook of the broad shoulder, sighing deeply before rubbing his hips against the taut ass before him, groaning softly. “The only time I truly let my guard down was when you and I were alone, just like now.”

“I love you.” Steve breathes the words out.

“I love you too, moya solnishka.”

*

Steve gasps into Bucky's mouth, his nipples harden further while metal fingers roll the nub, pulling at it before letting it go, only to do it again and again. The brunette may see it as a weapon, strong and merciless like they trained him to be, but he doesn't see it that way. Not fully, could it be used for such purpose, yes it could, but when the cool silver digits trail over his body, they could be gentle, full of promise.

Back then, while they grew up in Brooklyn they couldn't show just how much they loved each other, yes they grew up in a neighborhood with same gender couples, but it was still a dangerous thing to be so open about it. Now though, even if Bucky weren't in danger, he wasn't still comfortable about public displays of affection, not that he didn't love him, but he felt that was meant for them alone. A quick peck, or brushing up against one another, but they were low key in the public eye when not in uniform. Anyone with eyes could see they way they look at one another, he just didn't want to share, and Bucky still had issues with crowds.

Now, in his lover's strong embrace he let the whimpers out, which the brunette ate up, and gave a satisfied groan, which made Steve leak pre-ejaculate on their abs. “Want to see how many times I can make you cum.” The blonde whimpers, they played this game before, quietly, but still. They weren't at the base, there was no one to hear them, to hear their cries of pleasure, the sound of bodies coming together, and the filthy dirty talk that was about to come from those luscious lips. “How about that? What was the record, five?”

“Six.” Pants the word. “One of them was dry.”

“Oh, yes, the way you tightened around my cock, biting down on my shirt, all tense and flushed, again and again you came for me. I want that again. Will you let me?” Steve just nods his head yes. Steve was still lightly open from earlier, even after their nap, but Bucky still checks on him, slicks him up and teases him with his flesh fingers, then he rolls on a condom for extra slick and aims his flushed erection at the slightly opened pucker. They both moan when he sinks in, Steve on his back, legs wrapped around Bucky's waist, and then he finally bottoms out.

They let their lips meet once more, slow and fluid, even though their bodies are throbbing with want, Bucky's hair fanning out, silken strands just another thing to make them burn. Steve jolts as his first orgasm sneaks up on him. “Oh, god...” He clenches his eyes shut and tenses up while a few spurts of cum land between them. After he just lays slack, moaning out loud.

“Mmm, I missed this.” Bucky grins softly, gives his partner a minute before moving again.

Steve wraps his arms around him, already feeling like he's going to splinter apart. Bucky moves his hips and fucks into him just right, and just like that another one is building, slowly and yet he know he's going to make a mess. “Oh, shit... Buck.” He breathes just before his balls lift and he's shouting as more cum splatters onto his chest and belly.

“That's it, love it when you come apart only for me.” Once again he pauses and waits for Steve to come back down from his high. Not surprised when the cock between their bodies was still semi-hard. One of the effects from the serum. He felt his own sneak up, he can orgasm multiple times, but not as much as Steve. 

“Cum on me...” Bucky rips off the condom and adds to the mess, their cum painted across the heaving torso. “Don't bother with another condom, just add some lube.” The brunette nearly balks, but knows he'd be tearing that one off as well. Steve arches his back when he sinks back into his heat.

“Think you can take it?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah, come on...” Sweat was now coating their skin, the bed squeaking in protest, breathing heavy, Steve whimpers Bucky's name every few thrusts, hands on the muscular ass, then up his slick back, not knowing where to put them. Steve cums again with a muffled shout, too busy sinking his teeth into Bucky's fleshy shoulder. “Oh, fuck.”

“That all you got?” Bucky baits him while pistoning his hips just right, the tip of his cock sliding along the prostate nearly every time.

“You son of a bitch...” Steve huffs. Then curls his toes and gives a weak spurt.

“Mmm, I want you from behind.” He pulls out and then watches as Steve turns around until he's on hands and knees. “Always had a great ass, Stevie, always.” Skinny and 'frail' or built like a tank, that ass always made Bucky want to weep.

“Look who's...ah, talking!” The blonde manages to squeak out.

“Like my ass, do you? Better drink those fluids, and maybe you'll be able to pound me later tonight.” Knew what those words would do, and yep, that was a vise like grip around his ass, slams home harder and Steve manages two light drools of cum to drip out of the slit. “That's five...”

“You're, oh fuck right there, counting?”

“You're not?”

“I'm trying to keep my eyes from seeing my brain, fuck...” Steve bites down on the pillow.

“They'll be none of that, I want to hear you...” Just a few minutes later the body before him seizes up again and he's shooting semen with a gasp. “Six...” Waits several moments before he continues to thrust into him, and gets Steve to have the rare dry orgasm, whole body shaking with it. After he wraps his arms around him, and leans back, and then thrusts back up into Steve, who loves it when he gets a little rough. Pounding roughly into the willing body, the blonde panting, too tired to wail like he wanted.

“Cum with me this time...” Steve felt like he could give him one more before he'd be done for. Hums happily when Bucky's thrust are getting sloppy, then he gives his long whining moan as he's pumping his cum deep inside, causing one last, weak but still wonderful, orgasm out of Steve.


End file.
